CadetHero
CadetHero is Kotsubasa's Wildcard and Bella's counterpart. Story Cadet has always been enamored with heroes but when he saw Bella in action during the Eclipse Tournament a spark ignited within the boy as he finally found a Hero he can really follow. Appearance In relation to Bella's boyish appearance, Cadet has an androgynous face and body. He possesses slightly long, messy turquoise hair and fair skin with a wide smile always seen on his face. He wears a one piece army green jumpsuit with a black beret on his head that allows his long bangs framing his lovely face and almond-shaped brown eyes. Finishing of his outfit is his brown utility belt, black combat boots, his brown gloves and his trademark omnytrix on his left wrist. Personality In contrast to Bella's more loud rambunctious nature, Cadet is surprisingly very quiet to the point of not speaking at all. In fact, he never talks and will always respond with his trademark smile or grin cheekily with a sneaky laugh. However, underneath his lovely face lies a very playful, mischievious and devious prankster. What is really scary is the fact that he looks so delicate, innocent and pure it makes it even easier for him to get away with it. His pranks can even be said to be more effective and destructive than Bella, the PrankQueen herself. However he is very kind, polite, gentle and very chivalrous. Cadet is also shown to be very observant with his surroundings. Pre-Cannon Originally from Animetropolis, Cadet tried to make a name for himself by playing Hero all the time but his attempts always ended in humiliating failure. To get back at those who mocked him, Cadet would lay elaborate traps for them while he sat back and enjoyed his work, priding himself in never getting caught. He was present at the Eclipse Tournament, having snuck his way in. He got to witness Bella's fighting first-hand which began to inspire him. Cannon Cadet appeared with Kotsubasa to challege Kurotsubasa. Weapons/Items Omnytrix: Cadet's signature item that allows to take on the form of different aliens. Utility Belt: Cadet's utility is filled with gagdets that assist the boy in battle or with pranks. These include, Smoke bombs, pepper bombs, Cement putty bombs, a collection of life-like toy insects and assorted creepers and a slingshot. Relationships Shade Cadet and Shade are partner pranksters and best friends. Sora Cadet and Sora have a mutual respect for each other but that doesn't stop him from playing pranks on the boy. Beat-Boy Cadet sees Beat-Boy as a big brother and loves the pranking him the most to get a reaction out of him. Angel Cadet enjoys teasing Angel for her high-strung reactions but feels guilty if he makes her cry. Mirage Mirage is Cadet's older cousin. Cadet cares very much for his cousin but gets very intimidated when she gets mad. This makes her the only person so far Cadet would genuinely not prank. 'Others' Bella Cadet sees Bella as a true sensei, and thinks all her transformations (both cartoon and alien) are super awsome cool, as well as the older sister he wishes to have. Fiction Powers Ben 10 Like Bella, Cadet also possesses an Omnitrix but he only has access to the aliens. Fortunately, he had decoded and released the limiter wish gives him full access to all the aliens in the Omnitrix. Naruto (Sharingan) Cadet uses the Sharingan to give him an advantage. Naruto (Kage Bunshin and Rasengan) Cadet makes excellent use of Kage-Bushin for his attacks. Original Power Sniper's Scope Sniper's Scope is Cadet's original ability. Like the name suggests it bestows Cadet with ability of Absolute Accuracy and the skill to turn anything he can throw into a deadly projectile. When Sniper's Scope activates, a teal colored visor materializes over his eyes. Techniques/Magic 'Alien Transformation' Current Aliens on hand: *Heatblast *BlitzWolfer *GreyMatter *FourArms *ArticGuana *WildMutt *Snare-oh *XLR8 *RipJaws *WildVine *Upgrade *Chromastone *SwampFire *EchoEcho 'Sharingan Abilities' Copy-Cat Techniques: Using the Sharingan Cadet is able to copy the abilities and fighting styles of his opponents however Cadet can only copy original powers and common jutsu. Genjutsu Cadet also uses his Sharingan to cast his own original Genjutsu techniques. Such as: Ant-Lion Trap: A Genjutsu that causes targets to believe that they are sinking down a sand-trap into a vortex. Harem's Paradise: '''Using a combination of the Harem Jutsu and an illusion, the target finds him(or her) self in an ideal location( their own "paradise") where they are surrounded by a harem of beautiful women (or handsome men if the target is female). The situation and harem that appears to the target will appear based on the target's ideals. This technique will either leave it's victims in an extremely blissful state, passing out from being overwhelmed or embarrassed or the most common, the Nosebleed Fountain Faint. '''Nightmare: '''The victims of this Genjutsu are forced into a dark atmosphere where they encounter their darkest fears. '''Kage Bunshin Cadet has shown to have exceptional skill with Shadow Clones and is able to use it's sub-styles: Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu and Harem Jutsu. Rasengan/ Oodama Rasengan By himself or with or Shadow Clones, Cadet is able to form a Rasengan when he needs to. He is also capable of forming Oodama Rasengan. Music Theme "Remember" by Flow. Quotes "The WildCard Hero of Kotsubasa, CadetHero!" (through BB) ---- 'Faces a transformed Cadet Hero' (As Buggy): Who are you? CadetHero (As Heatblast) *silently looks at Bella with awe on his face* Bella/Buggy: Come on speak up, are you shy? (gets concerned) Oh my gosh you're shy arent you? Cadet Hero/Heatblast: *Snickers audibly and gets into a fighting stance* Bella/Buggy: Ok kid, you arent shy, but I will still like it if you speak up. ---- (Cadet reverts back into his true form after being defeated) Bella*Panicking*: Ahhh, OYMYGOD! OHMYGOD! I hurt a little girl *turns into brook and looks deadpaned* I feel extremely terribly for doing such a deed.... *goes into a corner with a dark cloud over head* (Cue Cadet standing up and dusting his clothes off. Cadet then sees Brook and walks up tapping Brook on the shoulder causing him to turn his head and undeadpan) "Huh? You're Ok?! Well that is good, it makes me feel horrible to hurt a little girl in a transformation fight, Yohoho hoho....! (Sees Cadet smiling and shaking his head about the girl comment) " Eh you're not a little girl?" (Cadet shakes his head in response) "Then that means you're a....." (has a dumbfounded look on his face before standing and rubbing the back of his head laughing) "Yohohohoho.....!!! Whoopsie, guess I made a mistake about that kiddo!" (Cadet simply grins and snickers before puffing into smoke, signifying a clone) (Cue Bella returning back to normal, and blinking about that, before crossing her arms and smirking) Bella: Lil sneak ---- (Looks at Cadet being all cute) Bella: Dont think being all cute will get me to cave, kuz I am a rock (turns into Franky with his arms crossed to prove a point), and rocks dont break. (Looks at Cadet being more cute, and caves by picking him up and hugging the boy) Franky: I broke (nuzzles) Gallery Trivia *Despite never actully saying a word, Kotsubasa always seems to know what he is saying. *His pranking skills are so top-notch that even Bella is wary of the boy, but she is proud of her subordinate either way. *Since Cadet doesn't talk, someone else usually says it for him, commonly BB since Cadet comes after him. *Both Bella and her toon friends can tell what Cadet wants to say by reading his facial expressions and looking into his eyes, but generally when alone, they try would try to get Cadet to talk albeit unsuccessfully. *Cadet is not at all sensitive about his feminine appearance. In fact he actually finds it amusing and even plays up the role just to mess with with people. Cadet even uses his pure, innocent looking appearance to weasel his way out of trouble and is not even uncomfortable with cross-dressing. Category:Male Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Kotsubasa